List of Chapters
Morgan Arc * Year Released: 1997 1 - Romance Dawn - The Dawn of the Adventure 2 - That Guy, "Straw-Hat Luffy" 3 - Introducing Pirate Hunter Zoro 4 - Marine Captain Axe-Hand Morgan 5 - Pirate King and Master Swordsman 6 - The First Person 7 - Friends Buggy Arc *Year Released: 1997-1998 8 - Introducing Nami 9 - The Devil Girl 10 - The Incident at the Bar 11 - Take Flight 12 - Dog 13 - Treasure 14 - Reckless!! 15 - Gong 16 - Versus!! The Buggy Pirate Crew 17 - Character 18 - The Pirate, "Buggy the Clown" 19 - Devil Fruit 20 - The Way of the Thief 21 - Town Kuro Arc *Year Released: 1998 22 - You're a Freak 23 - Introducing Captain Usopp 24 - That Which Cannot be Pretended 25 - 800 Lies 26 - Captain Kuro's Plan 27 - The Plan 28 - Crescent Moon 29 - The Hill Road 30 - Great!!! 31 - Truth 32 - Disaster 33 - The Silent Man 34 - Kurahadol the Butler 35 - Neo Hill Road 36 - Follow Them!! 37 - The Pirate, "Kuro of All Means" 38 - Pirate Crew 39 - For Whom the Bell Tolls 40 - Usopp Pirate Crew 41 - To the Sea Don Krieg Arc *Year Released: 1998-1999 42 - Yosaku and Johnny 43 - Introducing Sanji 44 - Three Cooks 45 - Before the Storm 46 - An Uninvited Customer 47 - Pirate Fleet Admiral Don Krieg 48 - Leave That Path Alone 49 - The Storm 50 - Every One Is a Road 51 - Roronoa Zoro Falls Into the Sea 52 - The Oath 53 - Sabagashira #1 54 - Pearl-san 55 - Jungle Blood 56 - No Way 57 - Because of Dreams 58 - Old Fart 59 - Obligation 60 - Between Right and Wrong 61 - Demon 62 - M-H-5 63 - I Ain't Gonna Die 64 - Giant Battle Spear 65 - Prepare 66 - The Spear Is Stifled 67 - Soup 68 - The Fourth Person Arlong Arc *Year Released: 1999 69 - Arlong Park 70 - Usopp's Great Manly Adventure 71 - King of the Beasts 72 - Appropriate 73 - The Monster From the "Grand Line" 74 - Business 75 - Sea Charts and Fishmen 76 - Sleep 77 - One Step of the Dream 78 - Bellemere-san 79 - Survive 80 - A Crime Is a Crime 81 - Tears 82 - OK, Let's STAND UP! 83 - Luffy in Black 84 - Zombie 85 - Three-Sword School Vs. Six-Sword School 86 - Chivalry Vs. Merman Karate 87 - It's Over!! 88 - Die!!! 89 - Switch 90 - What Can You Do? 91 - DARTS 92 - Paradise 93 - Going Down 94 - The Second Person 95 - Spin, Pinwheel, Spin Loguetown Arc *Year Released: 1999 96 - Greatest Evil of the East 97 - Sandai-Kitetsu 98 - Dark Clouds 99 - Luffy Died 100 - The Legend Has Begun Reverse Mountain Arc *Year Released: 1999 101 - Reverse Mountain 102 - Now, the Grand Line 103 - Whale 104 - Cape Promise 105 - Log Pose Whiskey Peak Arc * Year Released: 1999 106 - The Town of Celebration 107 - Moonlight and Gravestones 108 - 100 Bounty Hunters 109 - Responsibility Problem 110 - The Night Will Not End 111 - Secret Criminal Syndicate 112 - Luffy Vs. Zoro 113 - It's Okay!! 114 - Route Little Garden Arc *Year Released: 2000 115 - Adventure in Little Garden 116 - Huge 117 - Dorry and Brogy 118 - Someone's Here 119 - Makeshift 120 - The Red Ogre Cried 121 - I Knew 122 - A Corpse Won't Help 123 - Luffy Vs. Mr. 3 124 - Damn Good Tea 125 - Candle Champion 126 - Instinct 127 - Phone Snail 128 - Pride (Pirate Flag) 129 - Straight Ahead!!! Drum Island Arc *Year Released: 2000 130 - Maximum Speed 131 - Steel Plate Wapol 132 - See? 133 - Adventure in the Country Without a Name 134 - Dr. Kureha 135 - Lapahn 136 - The Man Called Dalton 137 - Avalanche 138 - Summit 139 - Introducing Tony Tony Chopper 140 - Castle of Snow 141 - Quack Doctor 142 - Skull, Crossbones and Sakura 143 - Unskilled 144 - Snow Story 145 - Inherited Will 146 - The Battle of National Defense 147 - Downright Lie 148 - You Can't Destroy It 149 - RUMBLE!! 150 - Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon 151 - Drum Skies 152 - Full Moon 153 - Hiruluk's Sakura 154 - To Arabasta Arabasta Arc *Year Released: 2000-2002 155 - Sir Crocodile the Pirate 156 - Okama Weather 157 - Introducing Ace 158 - Arriving in Arabasta 159 - Come On 160 - Spiders Cafe, 8 o'clock 161 - The Green Town, Erumalu 162 - Adventure in the Kingdom of Sand 163 - Yuba, the Rebel Town 164 - I Love This Country 165 - Plan: Utopia 166 - Luffy vs. Vivi 167 - Battlefront 168 - Rainbase, Town of Dreams 169 - Strongest Warrior in the Kingdom 170 - It Begins 171 - Kohza, Leader of the Rebellion 172 - Rebellion 173 - Bananadile 174 - Mr. Prince 175 - Liberation 176 - Rush!! 177 - 30 Million vs. 81 Million 178 - Level G.L. 179 - The End Will Be in Alubarna 180 - Arabasta Animal Kingdom 181 - Super Spot-Billed Duck Quiz 182 - Roar 183 - Commander Carue 184 - Molehill 4th St. 185 - Wow, That's Nice 186 - 4 187 - Even Match 188 - Okama Kenpo 189 - 2 190 - Clima Tact 191 - The Woman Who Controls the Weather 192 - Whirlwind Warning 193 - Ideal Nation 194 - Cut Through Steel 195 - Mr. Bushido 196 - 1 197 - The Leaders 198 - 4:15 PM 199 - Hope!! 200 - Water Luffy 201 - Nico Robin 202 - The Royal Crypt 203 - Crocish 204 - Red 205 - The Suna Suna Clan's Secret Base 206 - Ignition 207 - Nightmare 208 - Guardian Spirits 209 - Surpass You 210 - 0 211 - King 212 - A Small Justice 213 - VIP 214 - Plan to Escape From the Kingdom of Sand 215 - Last Waltz 216 - Vivi's Adventure 217 - Stowaway Jaya Arc *Year Released: 2002 218 - Why the Log Pose Is Round 219 - Masira, the Salvaging King 220 - Ocean Floor Stroll 221 - Monsters 222 - Big Time Rookies 223 - "I Promise Not to Fight Within This Town" 224 - Never Dream 225 - A Man's Dream 226 - Shojo, King of Ocean Floor Searches 227 - Norland the Liar 228 - Last Boss of the Allied Saruyama Forces, Montblanc Cricket 229 - Let's Eat 230 - Find the Southbird!! 231 - Bellamy the Hyena 232 - The Hundred Million Man 233 - The Highest Authority in the World 234 - Please Be Sure to Remember It 235 - Knock Up Stream 236 - The Ship Goes Into the Sky Skypiea Arc *Year Released: 2002-2003 237 - In the Sky 238 - Heaven's Gate 239 - Angel Beach 240 - Dial Energy 241 - The Judgement of Heaven 242 - Class 2 Criminals 243 - Ordeals 244 - SOS 245 - Adventure on God's Island 246 - Satori, Priest of the Wandering Forest 247 - Ordeal of Balls 248 - Former God vs. Priest 249 - The Hidden Cloud Village 250 - Ball Dragon 251 - Overture 252 - Junction 253 - Vearth 254 - Aubade 255 - The Anaconda and the Search Team 256 - Wiper the Berserker 257 - Dial Battle 258 - Several Ways South 259 - Zoro the Pirate vs. Braham the Warrior 260 - Luffy the Pirate vs. Wiper the Berserker 261 - Genbou the Warrior vs. Yama the Head Holy Guard 262 - Chopper the Pirate vs. Gedatsu the Priest 263 - Nami the Pirate & the Weird Knight vs. the Holy Guard Second-in-Command Hotori & Kotori 264 - Kamakiri the Warrior vs. God Enel 265 - Robin the Pirate vs. Yama the Head Holy Warrior 266 - Chopper the Pirate vs. Ohm the Priest 267 - March 268 - Suite 269 - Concerto 270 - Serenade 271 - Zoro the Pirate vs. Ohm the Priest 272 - Play 273 - Quintet 274 - Oratorio 275 - Divina Comedia 276 - Shandia Rhythm 277 - Maxim 278 - Conis 279 - Luffy the Pirate vs. God Enel 280 - Surfacing 281 - Despear 282 - Desire 283 - Operation Love Rescue: Front Line 284 - Thanks 285 - Capriccio 286 - The Monster of Shandora 287 - Godkiller 288 - Curse 289 - Full Moon 290 - The Light of Shandora 291 - I'm Right Here 292 - Meeting a Broken Moon Through the Clouds 293 - Bolero 294 - Raigoh 295 - Giant Jack 296 - Hi-Altitude Situation 297 - Praises of the Earth 298 - Love Song 299 - Fantasia 300 - Symphony 301 - I Was Here 302 - Finale Davy Back Fight Arc *Year Released: 2003-2004 303 - The Super-Rich Pirates 304 - Adventure on Long Island 305 - Foxy the Silver Fox 306 - Donut Race!! 307 - Ready, Donuts!! 308 - The Grand Interference Plan 309 - Groggy Monsters 310 - Groggy Ring!! 311 - Rough Game 312 - Goal!! 313 - Main Event 314 - Combat!!! 315 - The Secret Room 316 - Brotherly Soul 317 - K.O. 318 - Closure 319 - Marine Headquarters Admiral, Aokiji 320 - Greatest Power 321 - One-on-One Water 7 Arc *Year Released: 2004-2005 322 - Puffing Tom 323 - The Water Metropolis, Water Seven 324 - Adventure in the City on the Water 325 - The Franky Family 326 - Iceburg-san 327 - Shipyard Island First Construction Dock 328 - Pirate Abduction 329 - My Name Is "Franky" 330 - I've Decided 331 - A Big Quarrel 332 - Luffy vs. Usopp 333 - Captain 334 - The Case of the Sealed Room 335 - Warning 336 - Luffy vs. Franky 337 - Bodyguards of the Water Metropolis 338 - Coup de Vent 339 - Rumors 340 - The Woman Who Brings Darkness 341 - The Demon 342 - Messengers of Darkness 343 - Cipher Pol No.9 344 - Opposing Powers 345 - The Concealed 346 - The 9th Justice 347 - Rokushiki 348 - Strength 349 - One Citizen 350 - Warehouse Under the Bridge 351 - Klabautermann 352 - Tom's Workers 353 - The Legendary Shipwright 354 - Sea Express 355 - Spandam 356 - Tom-san 357 - Cutty Flam 358 - Revival 359 - Bingo 360 - Leaving Shortly 361 - P.S. 362 - Ebb Tide 363 - Aqua Laguna 364 - Kokoro 365 - Rocketman!! 366 - Sortie!! 367 - Soge King 368 - Sea Train Battle Game 369 - Ramen Kenpo 370 - You're Not Alone 371 - The Admirable Captain T-Bone 372 - Parage 373 - Necessary Evil 374 - Struggle Enies Lobby Arc *Year Released: 2005-2006 375 - The Superhumans of Enies Lobby 376 - Got It!!! 377 - Great Judiciary Battle!! 378 - Damage Report 379 - Doriki 380 - Express to Enies Lobby, Main Island 381 - Fired 382 - The Demon's Hideout 383 - Luffy vs. Blueno 384 - Raise the Counterattack Signal 385 - There Is a Way 386 - Unprecedented 387 - Gear 388 - Gear 2nd 389 - Respond 390 - Return Fire 391 - The Girl Called a Devil 392 - Dereshi 393 - Olvia 394 - Demons of Ohara 395 - Ohara vs. the World Government 396 - Saul 397 - Reach to the Future 398 - Declaration of War 399 - Jump into the Falls!! 400 - The Releasing Key 401 - Pirates vs. CP9 402 - No. 2 Handcuffs 403 - Mr. Chivalry 404 - Franky vs. Fukurou 405 - Power 406 - Life Feedback 407 - Monster 408 - Monster vs. Kumadori 409 - Emergency Bad News Broadcast 410 - Nami Enlargement 411 - Nami vs. Kalifa 412 - Your Chance Has Ended 413 - Hunter 414 - Sanji vs. Jyabura 415 - Heat Up 416 - Zoro vs. Kaku 417 - Asura 418 - Luffy vs. Rob Lucci 419 - The Legendary Hero 420 - Buster Call 421 - Gear 3rd 422 - Rob Lucci 423 - Mermaid Legend 424 - Escape Ship 425 - Struggle on the Bridge 426 - A Ship Waiting for Wind 427 - It's Not Like It's Hell Here 428 - Let's Return 429 - Complete Defeat 430 - Falling Snows of Reminiscence Post-Enies Lobby Arc *Year Released: 2006-2007 431 - Fist Of Love 432 - Jack-In-The-Box 433 - And the Name of That Sea is 434 - White Beard and Red Hair 435 - Understanding Your Feelings 436 - Pants from Franky House 437 - Naked but Great 438 - Pride 439 - The Third and the Seventh 440 - Fire Fist vs. Blackbeard 441 - Duel on Banaro Island Thriller Bark arc *Year Released: 2007-2008 442 - Adventure in the Demon Sea 443 - Thriller Bark 444 - Adventure at the Ghost Island 445 - THE ZOMBIE 446 - Doktor Hogback 447 - Surprise Zombie 448 - Moria 449 - The Mysterious Four of Thriller Bark 450 - General Zombie Night 451 - Perona's Wonder Garden 452 - Jigorou of the Wind 453 - Cloudy With a Small Chance of Bone 454 - Humming 455 - King of the Depths - The Shichibukai - Gecko Moria 456 - Demon From the Frozen Land 457 - Meat! 458 - Not The Afro! 459 - Can't Say I'm Sorry We've Died 460 - Get Back Before Dawn 461 - Ghost Busters 462 - Oz's Adventure 463 - Pirate Sanji vs. Mysterious Absalom 464 - Sanji's Dream 465 - Pirate Usopp vs. Mysterious Perona 466 - Conclusion 467 - Pirate Zoro vs. Samurai Ryuuma 468 - Pirate Chopper vs. Mysterious Hogback 469 - Come On Out! Strawhats!! 470 - Oz vs. Strawhats 471 - My Friend 472 - Down 473 - Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma 474 - It Can't Be Helped! 475 - Pirate Crew of the Forest 476 - Nightmare Luffy 477 - 3/8 478 - Luffy vs. Luffy 479 - Warrior of Hope 480 - Ambush 481 - Shadow's Asgard 482 - Morning Comes 483 - End of the Dream 484 - Puni 485 - Straw Hat Pirate Crew: Pirate Hunter Zoro 486 - Piano 487 - That Song 488 - Song of Life 489 - The Eight One Sabaody Archipelago arc *Year Released: 2008 490 - Getting There Again 491 - Tobiou Riders 492 - Iron Mask Duval 493 - I Know You 494 - Duval's Tragedy 495 - Gaon Cannon 496 - The Yalkiman Mangrove 497 - Adventure on Sabaody Archipelago 498 - The Eleven Supernovas 499 - Sabaody Park 500 - Ember of History 501 - The World Begins to Shift 502 - The Tenryuubito Affair 503 - An Island in Chaos 504 - Pirate Front Line on the Move!! 505 - Kuma 506 - Reyleigh and Roger 507 - Kizaru's Landing 508 - Island of Carnage 509 - Kizaru vs. 4 Captains 510 - Straw Hats Pirates vs. Combat Weapon 511 - Sentoumaru and his Broadaxe 512 - No Contact from Zoro 513 - Can't be Saved Straw Hat Separation arc *Year released: 2008-? **Luffy's Story 514 - Mushrooms Grows out of his Body 515 - Adventures on the Isle of Women 516 - Pirate Empress Boa Hancock 517 - Bath Time 518 - Battle Arena 519 - The King's Disposition 520 - Gorgon's Eye 521 - Hoof of Soaring Dragon 522 - A Fatal Disease Category:One Piece Chapters Category:Manga �